


The Family Business

by werewoIf



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewoIf/pseuds/werewoIf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝I think she wants us to pick up where she left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.❞                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         </p><p>In which the Winchester's are supernatural hunting sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

****

 

 

LAWRENCE, KANSAS

22 YEARS AGO

 

Crickets chirped. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stood outside of one of the many suburban homes in the street.

Inside one of the homes there lived a family. The Winchesters.

The father of said family, Mark Winchester, wore a white singlet and a pair of boxers as he carried his child, Deanna, eldest of the two he had, into a dark room.

“Come on; let’s say good night to your brother.” Mark told Deanna, as he turned on the lights on the youngest daughters, Samantha, nursery. Sam lay in her crib, looking other at her father and older sister.

Walking over to the crib, Mark set Deanna down as she leant over the side of it to his Sam a kiss on the forehead.

“’Night, Sammy.” She whispered to her younger sister.

Mark leaned over the side of the crib to also give Sam a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night, love.” He said to Sam as he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead one last time.

“Hey, Deanna.” A woman called out to the child.

Deanna turned around to face the person at the door to Samantha’s nursery only to see his mother, Johanne Winchester.

“Mommy!” Deanna yelled out in joy, rushing over to her mother.

Johanne scooped Deanna up in her arms as she smiled.

“So what do you think? You think Sammy’s ready to toss around a football yet?” She asked her daughter.

“No, Mommy.” Deanna replied whilst shaking her head and laughing.

“No.” Johanne repeated laughing, looking at Deanna with absolute adoration in her eyes.

Mark made a start to the door of the nursery and past Johanne and Deanna on his way out of the room.

“You got her?” He asked his wife.

“I got her,” She paused as she hugged Deanna tighter in her arms, before she directed her attention to Samantha in her crib.

“Sweet dreams, Sam.”

Johanne carried Deanna out of the room as she flicked off the lights. Sam watched her mother and sister leave the room, as she gurgled, trying to stand on her feet.

Sam watched as the baseball themed mobile above her bed began to spin on its own. The transportation-themed clock on the wall of the nursery ticked, before stopping, then ticking once again. Sam’s moon-shaped nightlight also began to flicker.

The lights on the baby monitor in Mark and Johanne’s room, on the bedside table began to flicker. Mark lay in bed asleep before he began to stir. Turning on the light on the bedside table, he called out to his wife.

“Johanne?” He asked, before turning to look around the room, only to see he was completely alone. Standing up, Mark made his way to the hallway, before quickly checking Sammy’s nursery, only to see the silhouette of a woman, whom he presumed to be Johanne.

“Jo? Is she hungry?” He asked his wife, exhaustion tripping from his tone.

“Shhh.” Was the woman’s reply.

“All right.” Mark sighed before heading back down the hallway. Walking down the stairs, Mark noticed that the light began to flicker. Frowning, he began to tap at the light until it eventually stopped flickering.

Mark sighed once again once he noticed that there were more flickering lights downstairs. Taking it upon himself, he began to investigate.

An old war movie played on the TV, noticing Johanne sitting on the sofa, asleep, Mark smiled fondly, before quickly realizing that if Jo was down there with him, then the woman upstairs couldn’t possibly be her, and she may be a possible danger.

Slightly angry at himself, Mark rushed back upstairs to Sam’s bedroom.

“Sammy! Sammy!” He called out to his youngest daughter in panic, before stopping at the nursery door.

A yelp pierced the air, waking Johanne up.

“Mark?” She called out to her husband, as she scrambled off of the sofa.

“Mark!” She called out once again.

Johanne rushed upstairs; unknowingly much like her husband did only minutes before hand.

Bursting through the closed door of the nursery, Johanne, for the third time, called out to Mark.

“Mark.”

The room was dead silent and appeared to be empty except for Sam, who lay awake in her crib, and now Johanne. Johanne glanced around the room, trying to find anything out of place, before making her way over to Sam’s crib.

“Hey, Sammy. You okay?” She asked her daughter.

A dark liquid dripped from the ceiling to right next to Sam. Johanne, immensely confused, moved her hand to the small drop, before finally touching it. Two more drops of the same liquid landed on the back of Johanne’s hand. It was blood, Johanne was almost 100% sure of that.

Letting out a deep breath, Johanne looked up at the ceiling, only to see the love of her life; Mark sprawled across it, the stomach of his white singlet, now dark red, covered in blood. Collapsing to the floor, Johanne stared at Mark’s body in shock.

“No! Mark” She cried out.

Before she could do or say anything else, Mark’s body burst into flame. The fire spreading across the entire ceiling. Johanne, still at the floor, stared, frozen in shock. Samantha’s wails and screams brought Johanne out of her haze, reminding her that she wasn’t alone.

Johanne quickly stood up, scooping Sam out of her crib and rushing out of the room. Deanna, awoken by all of the commotion, stepped out into the hallway.

“Mommy!” She exclaimed.

Johanne shoved Samantha into Deanna’s arms before telling her what to do.

“Take you sister outside as fast as you can and don’t look back! Now, Deanna, go!”

Deanna turned around, grasping her little sister as tight as she possible could without hurting her, and ran downstairs, like her mother had told her to.

“Mark!” Johanne yelled out, rushing back to the nursery.

The entire room was on fire, and Mark couldn’t be seen at all.

“No!” Johanne cried out in pain.

Deanna still running like she had been told, finally made it out of the front door to the house.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” She reassured her sobbing baby sister, as she gripped her tighter.

Deanna returned to attention back to the house. Looking at the window to Sam’s now old room, she noticed it was it with gold. Deanna let out a quiet gasp of shock as her mother scooped her and Sam up in her arms and carried them both further from the house, just before fire began bursting out of the windows.

Minutes later the Lawrence fire department arrived. One of the many fire-fighters at the residence climbed out of a firetruck to take over at gauges for another firefighter.

“I got it,” He said, “You go hold the line up.”

The other firefighter went to the back of the truck and took a hose from the third fire-fighter.

The entire street was filled with fire-fighters, paramedics, police officers and the neighbours, hoping to catch a glimpse at what had happened.

Furthest away from the house, sat on the hood Johanne’s Impala, was Deanna and Johanne, who had been holding Samantha in her arms, too afraid to let go.


End file.
